


HELLO WORLD

by KazamiMori



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, 个人妄想, 狛日
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamiMori/pseuds/KazamiMori
Summary: HEL★O WO？LD#
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 6





	HELLO WORLD

**Author's Note:**

> 七月半鬼门开 来点见鬼文学（x  
> 日向君san值濒危注意

最后一点褶皱被推平，暖色的地毯暖色的灯光混着女孩子们远远的笑语晕染出温馨的氛围，场地布置总算大功告成。日向站起身来活动活动酸麻的腰腿，仔细打量起自己一下午的成果。  
好像没什么问题？他有点不确定地想。也许该让小泉来看看，她总是很细心（几乎到了严苛的地步），要是能让她点头的话，那就肯定没问题了。  
“小泉？”他在厨房门口叫了一声，立马得到了回复：“什么事？”  
“我把外面整理好了，你要不要看看？”  
“就来。——你先去叫人，那群男生里可是有好几个不看时间的家伙！”  
她惯爱指挥人，不过确实有能将所有事都打理得井井有条的能耐，大家也都乐意听她安排：日向答应了。  
刚从旧馆出来，日向就看见了正在附近徘徊的左右田，彼此交谈几句过后左右田几乎是飘着进去的——据他自己说，索尼娅做的饭菜的香气令人神往，虽然日向有点怀疑公主大人的动手能力——随他去吧，日向耸了耸肩。  
  
日向站在旅馆大门前，心里默默计算人数。花村和女生全员都在旧馆厨房，他在路上又接连遇到了五人，也就是说现在他只需要去叫唯一的那一个迷糊家伙就可以了。  
那是……？  
日向忽而陷入了困惑之中：他想不起最后那个人的名字。  
那是谁？  
这不可能——他和其他十五位同学在这座岛上度过了不短的一段时光，虽然各有各的奇怪之处，但大家都是很好的人，彼此相处都很愉快。  
那人是谁？  
何况即使关系差劲，怎么可能连名字都不知道。  
究竟是谁啊？  
日向面色难看地加快了步伐；他走过每栋小屋门口：自己，左右田，九头龙，二大，十神……他停住了。  
小屋门前都竖立着表示主人身份的标牌，这里却不同于其他可爱的像素风头像，而是一张真人照片，镶嵌在纹饰繁复到浮夸的相框里，玫红色泼洒开来一个淋漓的“×”，那张脸于是更加苍白，几乎泛着亡者般的死色。  
那是狛枝的脸。  
狛枝，日向想。想起来了，是狛枝凪斗。虽然有些妄自菲薄，不过性格从容开朗，和他相处还是很愉快的。  
他是疯子。他是怪物。他温和良善的外皮底下是狰狞微笑的恶鬼的灵魂。  
……？  
日向皱起眉毛：这是谁的恶作剧吗？未免太过分了吧。  
强忍着莫名的不适，日向略过那弥漫不祥气息的标牌，敲响了狛枝的房门。  
“有人在吗？”  
小屋的门打开了，狛枝的脸从门口出现。  
“日向君？”他仍是惯常地笑着，投来疑惑的目光，“有什么事吗？”  
他脸上似乎有什么怪异的痕迹，日向盯着看了会，怪异的感觉又消失了。日向定了定神，开口说：“party要开始了，大家都在，我来叫你。”  
“谢谢日向君你特意来叫我，不过我有很重要的事——嗯，我们走吧。”  
听上去怪怪的，但那个狛枝为了“充满希望的大家”放弃自己手头的事并非无法想象，索性日向也不准备“没事你忙你的就好”这样客气一番。狛枝从屋子里走出来，日向下意识地伸手去扶他——不知为何，他直觉认为狛枝的腿现在不便行走——狛枝倒也没有推拒，温顺地将身体靠在日向身上。距离如此之近，浓烈的血腥味和冰冷的温度令日向无法抑制地发抖。  
这是怎么了？日向混乱地想着，握紧了狛枝的手。有什么冰凉黏滑的液体在两人交叠相贴的双手之中缠绵淌过，磨蹭着皮肤滑落的触感简直叫人毛骨悚然；他可能握得太紧了些以至于出现了幻觉，手指似乎陷入了什么冰冷但仍然柔软的东西，指尖缠裹在骨肉筋腱之中动弹不得。  
可狛枝什么反应也没有。很怕痛的家伙也没有喊痛，所以他应该是没有弄痛狛枝的。  
狛枝很怕痛？  
的确，他亲口承认了的。  
我怀疑这个做什么？我并没有使他受伤。  
我——  
狛枝忽然出声：“日向君。”  
日向反射性的转过头：“怎——”  
一个毫无预兆的亲吻。  
“——！！！”   
狛枝的唇舌相当热情，含着远超这个年龄警戒线之上近乎成人般的色欲，日向却只体会到他死灵似的冰冷，仿佛狛枝一瞬间变作了什么妖物，不由分说将死气灌注进自己的身体。恐惧海水一样暴涨席卷而来，求生本能爆发出的巨力几乎把狛枝推飞出去。  
狛枝虚弱地晃了晃便跌坐在地，日向根本顾不上他，弯下腰止不住地干呕。大脑正在尖叫，指挥身体把随便什么胃内容物全都倒空。  
但他什么也没能吐出来。  
“不会死的，日向君。”  
日向就着手扶膝盖的姿势抬头，狛枝从不过几步远的地方看过来，像条踞伏在地的蛇。  
刚刚“咬”过他的蛇说：“你不会死的。”  
我觉得我会死？  
为什么？  
尽管……可那只是个吻而已。  
“黑白熊的毒药超乎我预料的好用呢，没有残留，连尸斑都不会有。”狛枝微笑着说，“你不会被一具尸体毒死的，日向君。”  
  
……  
在说什么。  
毒药。尸斑。尸体。  
……是，狛枝已经死了。  
日向后退一步，脊背抵住了什么东西，是狛枝小屋的标牌——或者说，狛枝的遗像。  
幻象崩解，狛枝凄惨的全貌暴露出来：脸颊的胶带粘痕，干枯发黑的斑斑血迹，腹部和右掌心的贯穿伤口，大腿根部数道血肉模糊，手腕绳索的勒痕。怕痛的家伙看着他，眼前身后的目光，日向几乎要晕过去。  
他没有。  
“你是什么？”日向问，歇斯底里地冷静地，“就算我因为没得选而做起梦来也不该有你这种东西在——又是你的烂把戏吗江之岛盾子？！”  
“江之岛盾子？”某种意义上而言是相当具备侮辱性的词，不过狛枝并不在乎的样子，“好像把我误会成什么很绝望的东西了啊，”他的令人捉摸不透的笑容仍在脸上挂着，“怕我怕得要死的日向君。”  
“……”无法否认，日向的脸色愈发难看。他踉跄挪开几步免得被两道目光一前一后烧穿，然而狛枝就在那里，曾矗立在学级裁判席位上令他安心令他惶惑令他心生怨怼恐怖的家伙就在那里，无论哪个都笑意盈盈。  
“结果你就只有这种程度。”狛枝的笑容忽然又消失了，快得简直不像是由他自己控制。明明日向站着而他坐在地上，他的目光却是俯视着日向的，“什么都无法决断，躲起来做着世界和平的美梦。”  
“……那根本不是我的原因！”日向几乎尖叫起来，“谁能选择啊……除了你这种疯子谁能选得出来啊！世界的未来、自己的未来，那么死掉了的你当然——”  
“我当然选得出来。”狛枝的笑容微妙起来，“毕竟外面的那个世界好像被绝望侵蚀得差不多了呢……相比之下，跨越了我设计的绝望的你显然更重要不是吗？”  
“……什么？”  
“我当然选择希望，日向君。你要选择「希望」吗？”  
不！我才不是——  
……啊。  
分明是相信着你的恶意、也憎恨着你，想着无论怎样的绝望都跨越给你看，才到这里来的。  
既然，之所以徘徊不定，是因为这样的选择的话——  
  
——“それは違うぞ！！！”  
  
【最终裁判 To Be Continued】  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
